I'll Protect You
by 8-Falling-Petals
Summary: Something I just wrote in class when I should have been paying attention. She was tried of always seeing that sad look on his face. Warnings: LeexOc, yandere, character death. Don't like don't read.


I bite down on my lower lip as I watched Lee-kun talking to that pink headed bitch. Why does he waste his time with her? All she cares about is Uchiha-san in some stupid little child crush. She wasn't there for him when the other kids tormented his lack of ninjutsu skills, nor was she there to help drag him home and patch him up after his long training sessions. I was. I was always there watching Lee-kun. Protecting Lee-kun. I was the only one he should look at like that. Me. Only me.

Me heart hammered in my chest as I heard Lee-kun asked Haruno if she wanted to get something to eat- a fucking date! I couldn't`t tell if I was pissed off or relieved when she turned him down. But she they parted ways and I saw Lee-kun's crest-fallen expression I wanted to tear that bitch apart and hang her organs from all the trees in Konoha and let the birds have at the remains. I tasted blood in my mouth as my teeth #broke through the skin of my lip. I licked up the blood and quietly jumped down. I had been a bit far from the pair so it would appear as though I would have not over heard them at all, but my hearing as always been sharp.

"Hey, Lee-kun!" I greeted cheerfully with my hand raised. I could feel my smiled widened even further when Lee-kun waved back and sped up his pace slightly as he reached me.

"Yanko-chan, when did you get back?" he asked, the saddened expression erased from his face entirely.

I was so delighted at the sudden change I was able to bring about that I nearly forgot what he was talking about. That's right I had just gotten back from a mission to Sunagkure with Nara-kun and Naruto-kun. I brushed some of my long white hair from my crimson eyes and shrugged.

"Good, just really hot, but hey desert." I said moving around him so I was beside him. "Hungry though let's go eat."

And just like that I saw something flicker across his face and his grin fell away. Immediately, I knew it had to do with that pink haired bitch. Not only did she hurt my Lee-kun again but she ended up making me hurt him.

"Um actually I am not hungry Yanko-chan, but I will stay and keep you company." he answered. I heard the mock cheerfulness in his voice but I could only focus on the hurt underneath and the burning and pounding echoing through my body.

"Why's that Lee-kun? Oh and don't lie to me you know I can tell and I don't like that." I said forcing as much cheerfulness as I could into my visible concern and my invisible rage. I bent myself a little so I could look up at his downward face and plastered on the cutest face as I could.

A heavy smile spread across Lee-kun`s face and he rested his hand on my head. I couldn't help it as my eyes slid close. I could feel the warmth from his hand on my head and my love bubbling dangerously inside of my ch est. I love you Lee-kun I wanted to say in these moments when it seemed like the only person in the world to him could be me. But he would never notice me in such a way. Not with her in the way.

"It is nothing Yanko-chan. I had just asked Sakura-chan out to eat and she had other things to do. It is nothing for you to worry about." my eyes bugged open at the mention of Haruno`s name. "Let's go and celebrate your safe return!"

I could feel something clawing its way out from deep inside. Not only had that pink haired, weak, pitiful bitch hurt my Lee-kun at every turn she was given, but she had ruined my moment with Lee-kun. And she's going to keep doing it too unless I do something about it. She will keep hurting my Lee-kun- MY Lee-kun and keeping MY Lee-kun away from me and noticing MY feelings. Something must be done and it must be done quickly. I looked up into Lee-kun`s dark eyes.

"Actually how about tomorrow, Lee-kun? Gai-sensei should be back from his own mission by then and I want him to eat with us as well." I said regrettably. I loved Gai-sensei and all he has done for Lee-kun but I didn't like sharing Lee-kun with anybody.

Lee-kun grinned and picked me up and swung me around three times before setting me on my feet. "Good idea Yanko-chan. It has been a while since we had all eaten together. Perhaps we can even get Neji-kun to join us."

I nodded and said a brief goodbye, parting ways with a smile that fell quickly as I was no longer in Lee-kun`s line of sight. It would be a very busy night. I needed to take the steps required to protect my poor Lee-kun`s fragile heart. I was the only one who could love Lee-kun as he needed to be loved. I was the only one who could protect Lee-kun. And protect him I shall.

time skip

A feeling of foreboding washed over him as he raised his fist to knock at the plain tan door before him. This was Yanko`s door and never before has he felt something like this. He had always felt safe around Yanko since they were little children in the academy. She had looked after him as the other kids would tease him and pick on him. He couldn't count the number of times she had dragged him back to one of their homes when he had pushed his body too far in training. But now, now something was off.

He had been walking back from the Hyuuga estate, where Neji had rejected the invitation tomorrow as he had to leave for a mission early in the morning, when he had caught Hinata parting ways with Sakura at the corner. Curious he had stopped Hinata and asked where Sakura was going as he knows she lived in the opposite direction and as the sun had set she should have been heading home. Hinata had told her that she and Sakura had bumped into Yanko while they were in town and the jonin had asked Sakura to stop by her house tonight. Hinata apologized as she could not remember the reason. Something was nagging at Lee's mind at this and that was how he now found himself outside of Yanko's door, his fist still poised to knock. Something was telling him not to knock, but he also felt as though he needed to know what was on the other side of the door.

He shook his head, though he normally would not do such a thing he moved his hand to where he knew the spare key was, only he and Yanko even knew there was a spare, and unlocked the door as quietly as he could. He hoped Yanko would not be angry with him as he was simply worried about both her and Sakura`s well being. Sakura was a talented med-ninja and he feared that Yanko wanting to talk to Sakura in private might mean something was wrong with her health.

He had long since memorized the layout of Yanko's home to the point where he could easily guide himself blindfolded even past the traps she had placed in her apartment, which now came in handy as all of the lights were off. This was strange as he was sure Sakura couldn't have already left and Yanko liked to stay up half of the night. He thought about reaching for a light switch when he heard a familiar giggling.

"Yanko-chan?" he whispered, unsure as to why he had felt the need.

Suddenly his vision was flooded with light and he winced as Yanko`s living room slowly came into a clear view. His eyes widened as he looked at Yanko, her hands and forearms covered in blood with splash marks across the front of her shirt and face, and Sakura on her stomach her hand stretched out reaching towards a kunai embedded in the floor. Her sea foam eyes were wide and glazed over as a pool of red was quickly spreading around her. Lee's eyes darted to the floor around the pink haired ninja and saw a bloodied book by Sakura`s torn head.

"Y-Y-Yanko-chan... What have you done?" he asked, his voice shaking, as he looked back at the white haired jonin.

She giggled again and smiled up at him, her hands going to hold themselves behind her back like he normally did when she was holding casual conversation. "I`m pretty sure that's obvious, Lee-kun. I killed Haruno-san."

Hearing his best friend say something like that so casually, like they were playing a game, made his blood run cold. That feeling of danger slammed into him and he stumbled back and fell on the ground, one hand on the ground to help steady him and the other reaching towards his weapon pouch. He dearly hoped he wouldn`t have to use force on Yanko, despite her recent actions.

Yanko gasped and quickly knelt down in front of him, her eyes wide and scared all of a sudden. "Lee-kun! Are you alright?"

His throat was dry all of a sudden and he struggled to even open his mouth, but he was able to mutter one word:"Why?" He had to know. He had to know why Yanko, cute and kind Yanko, would kill a comrade. Through out the whole time he has known her, most of his life, he never pegged her as someone who could do such a thing. Enemies were different than friends, allies.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled again. She leaned forward so her hands were holding up the upper half of her body over Lee`s, their faces only a few inches apart. Lee couldn't help but feel like he was staring into the eyes of a predator. Someone dangerous, not just to the people that opposed her but even to her own friends. What happened to Sakura was proof of that.

"Because she hurt you Lee-kun." Yanko stated. "She's been hurting you since you met her. How many times have you nearly died for her? How many hurtful words and actions has she taken against you? She wouldn't even give you a chance all she cared about was that damn Uchiha traitor and Naruto-kun. But worst of all..."

Yanko trailed off and looked down to the wooden floorboards beneath them. "... She kept you from me..." she looked back up at Lee, a fierceness in her eyes. "She hurt you and you couldn't even confine in me like you used too. I was always able to make you happy but there were times when she made you so upset that all I could do was watch. She made me useless to help you Lee-kun! You my most important person! I will never forgive her for that!"

Lee stared into her dark red eyes, his mind whirling and chest tightening. "So... So you killed her...?"

She giggled again, the fire leaving her eyes and leaving behind a glow of twisted love and obsession. "Of course Lee-kun. I won't let anyone come between us. I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe. Because I love you so much!~"


End file.
